There's No Going Back
by little brandybuck
Summary: What if ben survived the fall in savannah, only then to be abandoned by the man who saved him. Will he continue to survive or will his need for revenge get the better of him. Strong language but don't tell Clem and contains OC's I swear the story is better than the summary


Ben blinked slowly as he opened his eyes finally, gazing round the old room that he had some how got to. It was a bedroom of some sort, a child's room, stuffed animals lay in bloodied heaps on the floor, pictures of what seemed to be the family that, or what Ben assumed, had lived there previously. His mind froze at the desperate need to remember ... How did he get here?

His memory suddenly snapped back to the ally. the fall, the walkers... Kenny! Where was Kenny.

Ben began to push himself up until he was on his forearms from his laying position on the bed, allowing him to see further into the seemingly empty room, upon a more detailed investigation he spotted a smeared, blotchy path of blood tailing toward the door on the far side of the room and multiple bloody hand prints on various piece of furniture that looked as if they had been there only a few hours.

The slow throbbing pain in his stomach had become unbearable in the short time he had been holding himself up, pulling up his torn, blood soaked jersey he found it masked by a thick, soiled white sheet tightly coiled round the aching wound. Ben patiently unwound the make shift bandage and threw it to one side, the first thing that he noticed was the smell, the unmisable smell of putrid flesh that lingers longer than needed. He clambered to his feet struggling like a turtle caught on it's back and sat on the edge of the bed to gain his breath. He really needed to find Kenny.

"Kenny?" He called, hearing his on voice echo round the room sent chills down his spine reminding him of the deadly silence that currently surrounded him

Standing on his own two feet was strange and reassuring at the same time, the foreign tingling that buzzed up his legs was unpleasant but he enjoyed knowing he could still walk after the near fatal accident he had indured and survived. Barely.

He wandered painfully over to a dresser that had a grey backpack placed carefully on top, along with a bottle of water and awool hat that looked slightly novel to Ben, with its ear flaps and long ropey tassels that would easily hang to his shoulders. And last of all was a note quickly scribbled on a piece of paper that had looked to have been done in a rush, in a panic even. Reading quickly over the two words on the paper confirmed silently that. Yes

He was alone

Good luck - Kenny

Ben screwed up the note and threw it against the wall, earning him little to no satisfaction. Letting out and angry screech he began to pace back and forth ignoring he agonising pain that spilt thought his torso

"He fucking left me !" He's screamed "good luck my ass"

He continued for a another minute until a violent sharp turn caused the gaping infected hole to split open, spilling a large of blood onto the already bloody jacket. He retrieved the remaining bedding and began to mop up the crimson that ran down his abdomen as the bleeding continued he began to feel faint. Watching as the room blurred over into a haze of confusion.

Ben slid down the wall as he pressed harder, willingly hopping that the bleeding would stop. When the bleeding was rendered to a few drops he regained his composure and stood up making up his mind that he should check the house before leaving. It took him a while to maneuver his way around the as ever time he move his body would react, not much was left, only some bandages, a lighter and a walking stick that Ben was happy to still be around.

He stepped silently through the abandoned house as he made his way towards the barred front door, after a painstaking effort to bind the weeping wound he packed the supplies he had found, put the hat on his head and decided to leave. He listened for the click of the lock as he turned the key. Peering out there was nothing. No noise. No nashing of hungry jaw. Not even wind

Just nothing.

He began to slowly limp down the road, leaning heavily on the old walking stick under his right hand. As Ben continues his steady pace he began to get more aggravated and angry as he thought back to the note that he had red before leaving. A wicked smile spread across his face conjoined with a distorted chuckle

"how ever long it takes, and where ever it's going to lead me I will find you Kenny" the grin returned to his face as he spoke aloud "and I'll make you wish you had killed me when you had the chance"


End file.
